Distant Sky: Adam with Eve
by WakaWakaDub
Summary: A Distant Sky/Simyeonui Hanuel fanfic. Hanuel and Heyool are stranded on what was left of South Korea. Full of dead people. No cars, no electricity and no stars in the sky, what will the possible last two people in the world do? Try to survive and preserve! Behind the dark cloud, there is a star. Rated M for graphic and mental feels...
1. Episode 1: Interesting Start

The sky was in overcast, like most of the time, with only few beams of light passing through. Hanuel just stared from the filthy beach shore, at the black/gray colored blanket that prevented him from feeling the happiness of the sun. It's dark color dispenses hopelessness to anyone's soul, who's eyes lay rest upon it. It dreary texture distorts the heart and vision, giving them this lifeless pain, call it simular to, JELOUSY, or even LONGING. The feeling that the dead have it better than you.

"If I keep staring, I'll forget the sky was ever blue."

Hanuel sighed.

"Besides, it's not like me to loose hope...I wanted to survive so badly, now I'm doing it."

The lad scooped up some of the water with an old bucket, the water was somewhat gray and murky, but Hanuel could slightly see his own reflection in it.

"Damn...seems like everything is trying to get me to loose hope...but I won't let it get to me-"

The lad smiled a little.

"Because I may not have the sun in the Earth's sky, but I know when I get back, there will be the sun of MY sky waiting for me."

Hanuel was referring to Heyool, a girl that not only is the only person he could trust, but has the same _"Hanuel"_ serum, with that serum, they were able to survived with each other this far.

"I...I wonder if she's back at the shelter"

Only problem is that, Hanuel didn't know if she felt the same way. He wondered if she saw him... _differently._ Hanuel could only sigh at the matter.

"Maybe later...lets just get the water home..."

The shelter Hanuel referred to, was the concrete remains of appears to be an old research post, build upon by the two, located down a causeway like pit. The ' _island_ ' however is probably just made by whatever they were hit by. So, it's most likely just a coastal area, that was severed by the huge explosion that wiped Korea, or even more than just Korea. Less radiation damage then what they originally seen elsewhere. How they got here is also a mystery, due to just waking up after a long time in some sorta hibernation they found themselves on the shoreline, along with hundreds to thousands of dead bodies, Thankfully they managed to clear the beach.

Hanuel climbed down the pit the shelter that was found. He stood outside the shelter with the bucket of water.

"H-Heyool? Are you here?"

Hanuel's eye's shifted from left to right, searching for his partner.

"Hanuel, ...I'm in the back."

Hanuel heard to voice of Heyool, and followed it's trace to back of the shelter. He stumbled upon Heyool, on her knees, tending to the withering garden.

"It's dying, guess it's a sign of Nuclear Winter..."

Heyool said, fading with disappointment. Hanuel could just stare, as Heyool just tended to the dying plants. He finally mustered up some words

"Nuclear W-winter? How do you know winter is coming?"

Heyool lifted her head at Hanuel. Her look was almost annoyed, not at Hanuel, but at the fact they were doing just fine, until now.

"Aren't you keeping track of the days? I'm telling you winter is coming. Days are shorter, more breeze blowing. Winter is around the corner."

Heyool quickly stood up while still eyeing the garden.

"Useless crap...but, we gotta dig them up and bring em inside"

Heyool scoffed, as she slowly walked past Hanuel with her hands on her hips, she then made her way to Hanuel's right side, looking at bucket of water.

"Great, you got the water, so I can boil it now..."

Heyool smiled. Hanuel noticed it, almost like she forgot about the garden or the fact winter was coming, but who cares, the smile on her face was keeping him warn.

"Well...we can survive in high heats and the coldest of weather, so we'll be fine."

Hanuel gave a smiled at Heyool. Soon after he carried the old bucket inside, with Heyool leading.

Nightfall had soon arrived. It wasn't like regular nightfall, it was pitch black, cold and soundless , almost like the time they were in the hole, only...less dead people. Staring outside for to long, would make you contiplent suicide. That was just how hopeless it was, how empty, staring into nothingness. Hard to believe it was the same place out there, it's so pitch black, honestly would make one think that you were transported to another world. Barren. Void. Nothing...

"Stop soul searching and c'mere ,help me out, Hanuel."

Hanuel looked at the only source of light, a flashlight. Heyool had it on the floor, aiming at her, she was in a undershirt, trying to start a fire. Heyool had bunch of wore down sticks and an old car battery. Of course, this wasn't the first time doing this.

"Stop gawking, and hold the light."

Hanuel rushed over to hold the light.

"The battery needs recharging, so I'll trust you to do it early tomorrow."

"Y-y-yeah Heyool...I got it..."

"Good, don't oversleep like last time."

Hanuel nodded, he stood over Heyool holding to flashlight. He felt nervous and his face slightly red, why? He could see down Heyool's undershirt. He could see, THAT...or rather...THOSE!

"I-i-i-s the light good, s-should I move o-o-over, I think I should m-move."

Heyool was more focus on trying to start a fire.

"Nooooo, your fine-...no maybe you could come over a lil bit more..."

Hanuel resisted at first, but gave in and followed her instructions.

"Perfect...just hold it there."

Hanuel was not a pervert, but, it's not that he fell in love with Heyool because of her body or her looks. He did think she was cute, but...he genuinely felt like they were made for each other, which is sorta true. It wasn't the fact that she was most likely the only woman alive, it was the fact they have grown so close, and the fact that she was really pretty sorta helped that along.

Hanuel tried his hardest not to look, but he was at that age...or at least he thought he was still at that age. His lewd thoughts were broken by the bright light of the fire starting.

"Got it~!"

The fire was weak, but still bright, maybe it was bright because everything outside was so dark. It only brighten a small area, like the darkness was consuming the rest.

Hanuel turned off the flashlight as Heyool stood up, she spun around and was now facing Hanuel.

"Well...time for bed I guess..."

TBC

(To Be Continued)

* * *

 **NEXT TIME: How they spend the night, the last two people.**

 **Author note: No, lemon is not happing in the next chapter...unless I get a lemon writer, but anyways, it was much easier to write then my Man Among Men fanfic, mainly cause this isn't POV. So yeah, this is something I wanted to do for a long time ever since that cold ending in the webtoon Distant Sky, think of it as my way of spreading the word, cause a crap ton of webtoons are slightly better than most mangas.**


	2. Episode 2: The Middle of The Blackness

Episode 2: The Middle of The Blackness.

Cold, dark, quite, helpless. All the things that make up death. Blackness. Nothing to see, nothing to hear. It's was so chilly, can only imagine what winter is like. The fear of winter, like animals with no shelter, no fur, no food.

"H-...Heyool...are you...still awake?"

Hanuel was laying flat on his back, his and Heyool's heads were next to each other, she slept above him, both bodies lied opposite on the floor, their heads somewhat parallel to each other.

Hanuel's eyes stare at the ceiling, or at least what he thought was the ceiling, it was so dark, he was staring to question if the ceiling existed.

It was a late reply, but Heyool answered.

"Yeah...I'm still awake...just, you know...thinking."

"A-about, how the fire died a while ago...?"

Heyool had this emotionless daze look on her face, almost like a trance, although he couldn't see it, sure felt like it. She finally broke out of her trance, with the long awaited(20 sec.) reply.

"Hm...yeah, that too...all this blackness."

Hanuel smirked.

"In the middle of the blackness, but in all seriousness. What were you thinking about?"

"Same thing as you I guess...the future."

Hanuel was enjoying being with Heyool, for the possible years they spent here on this island, news of winter finally made him think of what is to come.

"The future...we gotta think about a lot of stuff..."

Hanuel nodded .

"Food..."

Heyool nodded.

"WE gotta fix this place so it can tank the winter..."

Hanuel reached his cold hand out, as if, he's trying to grab the sky that wasn't there. A sense of hopelessness. He soon felt the warmness of another, holding his hand. With the idea of Heyool holding his hand, Hanuel felt somewhat shocked, but it seems that she achieved her goal. He didn't feel like all was lost anymore. The warmness inside was reassuring.

"And...one last thing..."

Hanuel felt puzzled and dazed at what she said suddenly. He manage to muster up his question.

"And...what's that?"

His voice, calm, low, and mono. A flat tone.

"Repopulating-"

Her words stopped there. They were said so quietly. It took Hanuel a while to realize what was said just now and the fact she let go of his hand. At that moment, he shot up.

"W-w-what? R-r-r-repopulate?"

Hanuel's mind flashed back to when he saw her cleavage earlier. Came as quite a shock to him. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking all sorts of lewd thoughts. He quickly tried to get confirmation.

"H-Heyool, what did you mean by that?"

When he called to Heyool for clarification. It seems she already fell into deep sleep. Hanuel gulped, as he headed back to the floor to resume his previously false attempts at sleep. But then he felt it, something wet and warn beside his head.

 _Water? Warm water?_

Almost like it was, TEARS, apparently they were from Heyool. Did he make her sad, he didn't say anything, or DID anything for that matter. Hanuel couldn't do anything to comfort her right now, all he could do was try to get some sleep, so he can wake up early to charge the battery. Women truly were a mystery to the lad.

"Well...sweet dreams I guess..."

 **TBC**

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **NEXT TIME: Their first step in preparing for the hellish ice ahead.**

* * *

 **Author note: Heh, did this in an hour...could have made it longer, but there was not much to say here, I just wanted to establish the fact she feels the same way Hanuel does, but a lot more deep, than Hanuel's "just being around her", you know, feelings and shit.**

 **Anyways,**

 **review,**

 **rate,**

 **share~**


	3. Episode 3: Winter Was Heading,Part 1

Episode 3: Winter Was Heading, Part 1.

The sound of silence was in the already muggy air, albeit it was day time, with those clouds around, it might as well be another night time, it was always dim to say at least. With only a marginal glow from the ebony colored clouds above, with a marginally more effulgent horizon.

Heyool awoke, not even peregrinating from her spot, a designation of the bodily aches one gets from that rather awkward slumber, on concrete, lying on sheets or not. And with a sigh, while lying on her side, gradually stretched out to her partner, eye's closed, grasp the 'body' closes to her. Pulling his body to hers as virtually a snuggle.

"Hey~. You said you said you were gonna get up early. If you can't keep your word to a woman."

AS a smile commenced on her face, She had a please look on her face. Her eyes still well shut, as she pulled his body more closer.

"But I guess it's alright, as long as learn the importance of-"

Heyool gradually opened her eyes, cause something didn't feel right, his 'body' was ... Gelid? She finally fully opened her eyes, what she thought was Hanuel, was, in reality, his sheets. His cold sheets, it was limpidly ostensible he got up to do his quota of work.

"For FUCKS sake!-"

Heyool buried her face in his sheets, in hope of muffling her rather preposterous rage. After yelling all she could, she rolled out from his sheets on her back. With the face of an old tigress, realizing to vanquishment. She let out a hard breathe.

"The one time I put the moves on, he's not even here."

Heyool crossed her arms as she poutingly, lied back on her side. Aggravated, she let out a loud and exasperated sigh.

"He always tardy when it came to sleeping, so I ALWAYS had to wake him! Today is the day he decides to take charge!?"

Heyool stood up rapidly, tugging on her hair.

"DAMMIT, now I'm bothered!"

As she fell without a care, back on to the sheets, a fall...most un-cushioned. With a loud 'thud', she kept a straight face, while wheezing in pain.

"Maybe...it's a sign..."

Heyool reached her hands up, as if reaching for the distant sky that wasn't there, the ceiling was only there. Dark, gritty, concrete ceiling.

"I keep having this feeling...he won't be here long..."

Heyool, felt uneasy.

"FUCKING DAMMIT!"

With a roar so loud, the devil himself would recreant.

* * *

Somewhere far up land was Hanuel, he could somewhat hear the hellish cries of his partner.

"Heyool...she must be still off about last night."

"I'll hurry charge this battery and get back to her...she needs comforting."

An old bike was used to charge the battery. By affixing an old car's alternator's treads, powered by the pedaling of the bike, to an old generator shaft, they were able to generate current. They were quite fortuitous Hanuel listen in class when it came to this sorta thing. Hanuel picked up the old car battery and headed back to the shelter.

It wasn't a long walk, about a mile and a half. Due to the blockage of most of the sun , most of the grass and few plants on this 'island' were dead. That and the lack of fresh air, resulting in a very sultry air, with a above average swelling heat. Above normal heat in day. Subpar cold weather by night. Hanuel looked up at the toxic clouds, how close they were, but that does matter now, cause he's virtually reached his destination.

As soon as Hanuel banked the corner of the old research post they were staying in, there she was, Heyool, her hair a mess, wearing an old, run down, blue oversize t-shirt. The t-shirt was limp on one side, exposing her shoulder and an black bra strap. With such a messy look, you wondered why Hanuel is thinking she looks very pretty right now, cause HE IS thinking that RIGHT NOW. With the 'beauty of an angel', but the aura of a demon. He's ceased dead in his tracks by the look of vexations in her face. She stood there with her arms crossed, like she was expecting an answer to something. Women were truly a mystery to Hanuel, she then walked up close to him. After suppressing the fear of a woman's scorn, much preferring raging hell fire, the lad manage...words

"O-oh, good m-m-m-morning...H-Heyool..."

Her glare was as sharp as that one time they were trapped under debris and a metal rod from rubble went trough him. The sudden thought made Hanuel chuckled a minute.

"Oh? What are you laughing at?"

Oh, he had forgot about a certain woman's scorn, still rather feel hell fire right about now. Her glare zeroed in right through him. Then Hanuel got an idea! The lad mustered up some words.

"Not that it's any of my...but...is it that...you know... t-that time of the month...mayb-"

His...'words' were interrupted by a kick to his left shin.

"OW!"

He virtually dropped the battery, instead, collapsed on his right knee.

"Not what I wanted to hear, you ASS."

She stormed away, passing the lad by. Hanuel's first thought was that he might be right, but that thought was pushed out by the pain form the way and precisely placed kick.

"So I'm guessing that I made her mad AGAIN, somehow."

As his partner stormed away. She ceased instantly, and without turning around. She said something rather muffled.

"I'm going to take an stroll, I'll be back with food..."

Hanuel smirk, and when he caught a glimpse of Heyool's cheeks, rosy red, as she passed by, and in that moment, he kenned that she was fine, just an off day is all.

* * *

Later on that day, Hanuel had finally finish his work for today. Charged the battery, so they can finally be able to light decent fires. The plants were finally pull up and put them into container, not much light, Hanuel could only hope they'll make it.

"I should go out and look for a lamp, and maybe a working bulb."

Hanuel returned to their camp, Heyool was nowhere in sight.

"Guess she didn't return after storming out..."

The lad felt a great tiredness overcome him, he felt a fight just to stay on his feet.

"I'm...s-sure...she's...fine."

Hanuel took a deep breathe as he struggled to slowly lay his back on the cold floor.

"God...she must have put up the sheets. It doesn't matter, cold or not, I am tired...so...I'll just..."

The lad didn't even finish his sentence before sleep took over him.

* * *

Somewhere far off, Heyool strolled near the beach, tossing stones and other small object. The beach she was located wasn't the usual beach they went to, there we still some dead bodies lying around.

"I wonder...how long did they have to suffer..."

Heyool felt choked up, walking past the bodies, that smell, awful. Though, it was a smell she was familiar with, sadly. She stopped her walking, when she came cross the body of what appears to be a young girl. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, one thought kept returning.

 _Without Hanuel, I'd probably be like them...like her._

She held her hands to her mouth, to stop her body's gag reflexes. All she can think of in that moment is; _WHY_? Why is it that people had to die? Why did they have to become dead? All the horrors she's visually perceived, why is THIS, the corpse of some GIRL, soon to be rotting like the rest, getting to her. Was it because it seemed akin to she died recently, like, they could have save her, if only they had found her sooner? The trepidation and agony she must have felt. Lying on this beach, crying her eyes til they were no tears left, the fear of knowing no one would save you cause you are alone. Dying, being dead. The worse part about being dead, you are no longer human, you are just an object, lying there. Doing nothing. A 'he', a 'she', becomes an 'it'. Hanuel, he could have left her to die so many times, and even vice-versa. And with that, the noetic conception returned in the form of verbalization.

"Without Hanuel, I'd probably be like them...like her...dead..."

All of a sudden, she felt like she was shrinking, like the world was becoming BIGGER, like she'll soon won't even be visible to Hanuel anymore. A feeling like her heart stopped and dropped from her chest to her knees, the same knees that are starting to shake. Her balance, failing, but she knew if she fell, she wouldn't be able to stand back up.

After taking a deep breathe, she regain composer.

"I probably shouldn't have...snapped at him like that...I should see if he's...okay..."

Before she turned around to leave, she stopped in her tracks. Turning towards the corpse of the girl.

"I hope...you can rest peacefully..."

Spun around and ran off in the direction she came.

While returning back to their camp, walking past a ditch covered with vines, Heyool notices something, it shined in the dark, to the little light that was left in the dim lit of what is assumed as nearing sunset.

"N-n-no way...is t-that?"

She bolted towards it, climbing down the ditch. She tripped on a low branch, tumbling the rest of the way down. Trying to regain control...

 _BANG!_

she came to an abrupt stop, with her head banged on something hard, like metal. Pain was so great, the smell of metal, rust, her vision began to darken.

Foggy,

hazy,

Pitch,

Black.

"Han-...uel..."

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **NEXT TIME: Heyool out cold!? How will she make it through the dark?**

* * *

 **Author note: Gosh fucking dammit, that was a sucky "NEXT TIME" , is this turning into a comedy?**

 **Anyways,**

 **review,**

 **rate,**

 **share~**


	4. Episode 3 5: Winter Was Heading,Part 2

Episode 3.5: Winter Was Heading, Part 2.

It was like a never ending cycle, no matter how close she was to him, his hands were slipping away as darkness trailed abaft her. Getting so proximate to his embrace, yet falling sort, while being consumed by the creeping, whispering ebony filth ken as dementia.

Whimpering, crying, CADGING, BEGGING for him to wait up, like a sick puppy probing for shelter. The will to live is an obdurate one ostensibly. Tenebrosity is authentically a returning factor.

When Heyool came to it, she swore she was dead, it was almost completely dark. When she came to her entelechy.

"W-w-wait, no...that...that's not right..."

After shifting her eyes, optically canvassing the area.

"I-It's al-...almost dark?"

Her heart raced by the seconds, she took a moment to accumulate her noetic conceptions afore taking action.

"H-how long have I been out?"

She felt her face, endeavoring to feel her head, she noticed her face was wet.

"C-crying?"

She instantly recollected why she was crying, the dream she had. The feeling of solitude.

"H-he won't leave me...I won't sanction him...but first, I have to get outta here."

She looked up at where she slipped from off the trail. It was tenebrous, but not plenarily, so she could make out the area. When She just had to climb back up, it was steep, but not hard.

She endeavored to get up, as soon as she inched, a sharp pain in her side, she reached for her side, something stabbed her, a sharp piece of wood. Attempering to pull it out is a pain, but if she didn't take it out it could get infected, and that might stop the healing. She prehended it tightly.

"..3...2...1,hhhrrrgggg"

The pain was genuinely horrid, is this how Hanuel felt when he was stabbed protecting her from the collapsing rubble, back in Gangnam, if only she knew how it felt, she wouldn't have been so distrustful to him back then...then again, she was shot, but that pain went expeditious. Then again, he was also shot. Now she really felt like apologizing.

"Argggg"

She finally pulled it out, striving to suppress her whimpering and incipiently composing tears from the hellish pain. Taking astronomically immense breathes, she thought of waiting for the healing to kick in, but decide to continue getting what she intended to get down here. She felt her head, in the location where she hit, tracing the blood back to it's root. Ostensibly the wound hasn't healed yet.

"The healing apparently hasn't kick in yet..."

She felt up the object she 'bumped' her head on.

"I knew it...it's a car..."

She made her way around the car scarcely. After feeling around remotely, her hands met their location, the car's apparent headlights.

"YES! A Bulb, there just has to be one in there, now if I can just pull it out."

After tugging quite a few times, she took the risk and elbowed it.

"God...I hope I didn't break it..."

Heyool rummaged through the inside, and what she felt, was what she wanted.

"YES! A bulb!"

After yanking out the headlights, she crawled to the other side to check if it had one that was usable also. Tearing out both headlights, because what good is a bulb with a way to utilize it.

After prying both off, she struggled to her feet. The feeling of dizziness was heftily ponderous. She squinted her eyes, looking inside the car through the darkness. Surprisingly, it's in good shape. Could take shelter in it til morning, but that wasn't her goal, her goal was to get the lamps back to the outpost.

"I'll check it out tomorrow...right now, I gotta get up."

She commenced to climb out of the steep ditch, it was rather arduous while holding two headlights, but step by step, all she can contemplate is how Hanuel would be happy to see that she found a way to keep the plants alive.

"T-then...he won't have to leave me. The only one he can trust!"Making it up was the least of her worries tho, getting through the forest before it became thoroughly dark was the main worry. If dark hits, she'll be blind out here,incapacitated . She had to hurry.

* * *

Furiously sprinting through the trail back. The blood running down the left side of her head, trickled into her eye.

"Grrrrhh, hasn't healed yet?"

Putting the headlight under he other arm, she copped a feel of the top corner of her head, while still endeavoring to sprint it through the approaching darkness. But I guess that is how vigorous Heyool's will to live was, or rather, her will not to be alone. It was a rather abhorrent how determine she was. Like a cheetah hunting a wounded joey. She sprinted at full force, she'd run if her side wasn't hurt marginally.

She felt a tug on the back of her shirt, the pull was vigorous enough to pull her back a good foot. She almost dropped the headlights.

"W-what the!? Did I get caught on a branch or something-"

Heyool ceased her words at the sound of...BREATHING, cumbersomely hefty breathing. Her fingers trembled as she could feel herself being hoisted from the ground. So clearly the creature was tall. Her tears resumed, her teeth chattering as if it was below zero. She even dropped the headlights. Her body ceased inhaling hopes that whatever picked her up would misconstrue her for an object, but her heartbeat, how ever, could be heard loud and clear.

 _Ba-dump..._

 _Ba-dump..._

 _Ba-dump..._

 _Ba-dump..._

Every heartbeat would sink Heyool in more fear. Heyool couldn't stop the tears from pouring out her eyes. Many phrenic conceptions ran in and out her head.

 _Whatever it was ..._

 _What it would DO ..._

 _What did it even want..._

 _Where did it even come from, long time being on this island you would think we'd notice something like this..._

 _Am I going to die..._

 _Death ..._

 _...Hanuel_

 _Wait, what if it already killed Hanuel...?!_

 _Then...what reason do I have to live-_

 _NO! He'd want me to live, he'd want me to survive-_

"H...H-Hanuel..."

Heyool throat choked up after that.

 _Ba-dump..._

 _Ba-dump..._

Whatever picked her up, turned her around and pulled her close, virtually as an embrace. Heyool was rather puzzled, more trepidacious, but still puzzled. Then she heard it...

 _Ba-dump..._

 _Ba-dump..._

A heartbeat that wasn't her own, it wasn't her's, but, the thing- no...PERSON that had prehended her. The being placed Heyool back on the ground before turning around and departing.

Heyool dropped to her knees, shaking like a leaf in winter. She then came to her entelechy of what just happened. The tall being was almost swallowed by the darkness as it ambulated away.

"W-wait..." Heyool said...

The being ceased and turn remotely towards Heyool, in that moment, she could discern what the being looked like.

A tall tenuous girl, around 7-feet tall, her hair was long and black, she wore an old school uniform.

"W-w-who are y-you?"

The tall girl just persistently stared at Heyool before uttering something. Before walking into the darkness.

"Survive...we'll meet again."

Heyool was finally able to swallow, as soon as the tall girl was no longer visible, Heyool resumed breathing, in heftily ponderous,HEFTILY bursts. Before contemplating what the hell just transpired, she recollected Hanuel. Grabbed the headlights ran full blast.

"Please don't leave me."

* * *

Heyool returned to the place they call, shelter. It was thoroughly dark by then. As tenebrous as it was, she could see Hanuel lying down on the cold, cracked floor. Tears rolled down her already dirty cheeks as she smiled with such ecstasy. Wiping her face with her t-shirt, she abstained the rest of her tears. She endeavored to hold in her whimpers, she chuckled scarcely when she realized a second time that he was sleeping on a cold floor.

"He...He must be freezing."

She descried a massive bundle of sticks, twigs and other pieces of wood. She additionally descried all the plants were pulled up and put into containers.

"He did all that? Guess he really did a lot while I was out. One step into preparing for winter, I guess."

Heyool walked towards the wall, reaching over to a bag in the corner. Pulling out an old lamp, she pulled the lamb towards her ear and began to shake. She could hear it, lamb oil.

"Only that much..."

She glared at Hanuel and then at the headlights, she stuffed the headlights in the bag she got the lamp from.

"I'll...tell him in the morning."

She ambulated over to the slumbering lad, kneeling down to feel his dreary face, stroking it lightly with shaken gentleness. She was struggling to hold in her crying. He was slumbering so soundly, it was almost like he was dead, with the only denotement of life, being that he was breathing, on a diminutive note, he was breathing rather eccentrically. The lad unnoticeably rolled on his side. Heyool fixate herself beside his head, in front his face.

"Don't worry..."

She sat in kneeling position, hoisting Hanuel's head on her lap, her face scarcely red. She ran her hands through his head. She spoke in hopes for answer.

"H...H-Hanuel?"

Her hands already trembling waiting for his reply. She tossed her hair over her shoulders to avoid it getting in the way. Tears were beginning to form again

"Hanuel...?"

Then, Hanuel's eyes started to open slightly. A marginal smile drew across his face as he gradually gazed up at Heyool.

"Oh, welcome back..."

His voice, rugged and weary. Heyool's right hand placed lightly on his cheek.

"...I'm sorry for making you angry...I don't know what I did, but...I'm sorry."

Heyool was querying what he betokened, but then recollected.

Heyool was questioning what he meant, but then remembered.

"O-o-oh...y-y-you mean t-that?" She said, with an above average volume.

Hanuel looked at her with confusion on his sleepy face. Heyool bit her lip as she continued.

"I...actually want to apologize myself, because you did nothing wrong...I just overacted."

Hanuel sigh softly and rotated himself in order to stare at the ceiling. Then he finally noticed. Heyool's shirt was ripped. She was covered in grass, branches, and dirt! And what he noticed above all things, was her head and side wounds. The lad burst up with a fury full of shock and worry.

"HEYOOL, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

He looked at her in horror as all she did was optically canvass him as if she didn't know what he meant, then it came to her.

"O-OH, you mean...t-t-these?"

Heyool didn't notice she was THIS beaten up.

"Don't worry about it, Hanuel, I'll just take bath in the morning." She smiled at the lad, but not even that could facilitate his trepidation.

* * *

An hour has passed, Hanuel had cleaned off and bandaged both of Heyool's wounds, much to her pouty resistance.

"I told you it was alright" She said.

Hanuel had finish tying her head.

"Even if your healing factor kicks in, it shouldn't get

infected. I will take no chance when it come to you." Hanuel had fixed the sheets for them to lie on.

Heyool's checks simmered an effulgent red, she tried to hide it by putting her gaze downward, eyeing her lap. Twiddling her thumbs.

"T-thank you."

Hanuel looked over to her, but still continued to fix the sheets. His eyes felt heavy, he let out a rather quite yawn.

"Okay...I'm finish...you need to rest...too."

With his words slurring, the boy could hardly stay awake. Guess since Heyool was taken care of, he could rest easy.

Heyool crawled next to the boy, now she was feeling sleepy. She could not bring herself to tell the boy about the person she met out there, mainly cause he would go out of his way to find that person, and it wouldn't be just them anymore. They just become a bother, a hassle, they were doing just fine on their own.

 _I'll tell him, after...I tell him...how I feel..._

The thought sadden her scarcely, she took rest right contiguous to Hanuel, gripping his hand as she blew out the lamp.

 **TBC**

 **(To Be Continued)**

 **Author note: I decided...no more "NEXT TIME"s...lets be real...they were sucky... Yes, I have an idea where this story is going. BTW still in the hospital.**

 **Anyways,**

 **review,**

 **rate,**

 **share~**


	5. Episode 3x: Winter Was Heading, Part 3

Episode 3.x: Winter Was Heading, Part 3.

The dim glow in the air was a denotement of morning. Heyool inched up gradually, gathering her thoughts. Looking beside herself, un the place of her partner was apparel and a bar of soap.

"I guess he left these out for me..."Heyool said. Shifting through the things he left for her.

Heyool pulled out a shirt from the pile of things he left. The shirt he picked out was rather small and had an image of a flower engrave on it.

"Heh, who would have guessed he was bad at picking clothes, at least the thought counts."

Heyool sighed.

"Even if this shirt looks like to it's for elementary school kids..."

Heyool smiled at the warm feeling inside. Then she just recollected, she had to tell Hanuel about the headlights she found. The warm feeling went cold in an instant. A pristine example of ellipsim.

 _After the bath and maybe if he's not to diligent._

* * *

She felt a little bit heavy now, like a tidal wave of grief trying to drown her. Her feelings were truly a strange thing. Despite her feeling of heaviness, she stood up, wrapping then holding the essentials between her hip and left arm.

Heyool staggered or the the exit. As soon as she left, she saw Hanuel, his noticed formerly white t-shirt tied around his head, he hasn't descried her yet tho. Visually examining him without his shirt, he was a lot more fit than she expected, a rather above average athletic build. Dirt had accumulated on components of his body, sweat did nothing but ensure it would stick.

 _Well damn, when was he RIPPED?_

She hoped he wouldn't notice her gawking. The lad finally realized that Heyool was standing there. Puling his shirt from his head, using it to wipe his body of the daily sweat he worked up in the name of perpetration. He strut towards Heyool.

"Good morning, lady Heyool." The lad exclaimed with a remote gentleman like bow.

Heyool just stood there, like it was taking awhile to calculate what she was doing precisely.

"Erm, Heyool, why is your mouth open?"

Wait, what?!

Heyool didn't even know her mouth was open, in an act of shock, she reached as expeditious as she could for her face, attempting to cover her already redding face, dropping her stuff on the ground.

She stood like that for while, a good bit long that Hanuel had already made the attempt to picked up her paraphernalia wrapped in the shirt.

"S-sorry, did I surprise you." He picked it up, holding it out waiting for her to take it.

Heyool conclusively snapped out of it, she cleared her throat, turning her attention toward the stuff she was handed to her. She reached for it without a pinch of hesitation. She could feel her throat remotely scratchy.

"Th-thank you." she said, in attempt to clear her voice from it's scratchiness.

Hanuel couldn't help but smile,

"Sure, so you heading to go take a bath..."

His face was serous now.

"...by the pond I'm guessing."

Heyool's cheeks were still giving off some redness,

"WELL, I'm surely not going by the beach, you never know who's watching me-" She said rather unknowing to herself, almost like a fluke.

This somewhat confused Hanuel,

"Huh, now you know there is nobody on this island but us, what would make you say that there would be someone watching you?"

Heyool just realized what she blurted out. She had to find a cover up authentic expeditious.

Heyool just realized what she blurted out. She had to find a cover up real quick.

"Well...of course I'm talking about YOU!...YOU...PERVERT!"

Heyool just called the guy she has feelings for a 'pervert' if that doesn't scream 'I wanna be alone', just like the time she snapped at him, kicked him, then stormed off, She didn't what would.

 _Sorry Hanuel, but I can't tell you that I was caught by somebody last night._

Hanuel was shocked at these accusations and the fact she yelled that out rather LOUD. A Pervert? Him?! No. I mean, he never thought THAT, okay maybe once or twice, and that night he could almost see her cleavage that time.

"H-h-hey! I'm not...a pervert!" The lad quickly went into defense mode.

"Then why do you want me to bathe on the beach?! So y-you can watch me?!"She exclaimed.

Heyool couldn't hide the cracking of her voice, virtually like this lie wasn't very well thought of. She point her finger at the lad, like a judge in court. Her trembling finger could tell you she was scared that she might piss him off, then HE might storm off.

Hanuel sighed and wiped his face.

"I want you to bathe on the beach cause it's close, and unlike the pond, the beach is easier for us to get to, less terrain. So you don't have to walk that far back over rocks and crap. You been through enough, last thing I need you to do go through that unsafe path just to get clean. It's to dangerous!"

 _D'aww! Why does he have to be so sweet and caring?!_

Well shit, now Heyool was feeling more like to crap and is considering confessing right now, but she kenned that would put him on the spot.

"But if you want to...if you feel it's right, I won't stop you."

And with that, Hanuel spun around to walk of. But before he could go any further, Heyool grabbed his hand. Surprising the lad, he turned his head to look at her.

"W-w-what? What...is it?"

He prepared for what she might verbalize, cheeks alluded pink.

Heyool just kept her head down, unknowingly to Hanuel, she was hiding her red face.

"T-then...w-w-why don't you come with m-m-me?" Heyool uttered.

All Hanuel could do was stare, not in the fact she asked him to come with her, more in the fact that she called him a pervert, and now she is, being a pervert.

Women were truly strange creatures..

Hanuel's face, emotionless, virtually like he didn't know how to react. He turned towards Heyool and hunched over in her direction, causing her to step back a bit. She clearly didn't step back enough, because he placed both hands on her cheeks, then pushed them together, making her face look virtually like a fish when squished like that.

"Whey, swtop dwat! Hanwel, swtop wit wam woow!" Heyool manage to say, despite him pressing her face together.

Hanuel final ceased. With a moment of VERY inelegant silence, Hanuel straighten up, scratching his head, he then said.

"Yeah sure, not because I'm a 'pervert', but because we never really explored that area. We only bathe there once or twice...so yeah, I'll come with."

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **(To Be Continued)**_

* * *

 **Author note: Heh, finally kicking off this in the right direction. Got out the hospital so YAY~.**

 **Anyways,**

 **review,**

 **rate,**

 **share~**


	6. Episode 3x2: Winter Was Heading, Part 4

**Episode 3.x.2: Winter Was Heading, Part 4.**

* * *

The sounds of silence was virtually suffocating, so much so, that Heyool had to call out to Hanuel once and a while just know if he was still there. The pond was in a steep trench, akin to the one she fell down, just less...you know...steep. It was a scarcely climbing up hill, then a steep down hill to the pond water. Hanuel sat behind the hill.

It felt sorta weird for her to bathe when he was so close.

"N-No peaking, alright?!"

Hanuel was quite silent, worrying virtually, she was gonna repeat herself, until he spoke.

"Don't...worry." She heard his voice from over the hill.

She had mix feelings about that answer. Slightly disappoint, slightly relieved.

Heyool felt the remotely murky water. Swirling her finger around the blueish green liquid.

"Kinda warm...I guess."

She undressed slowly.

She gradually descried the cicatrices on her body, due to them being just flesh wounds, they'd heal up quite quickly, but the wound on her head still remained. Touching it just proved more that it was a serous wound.

"M-maybe I just need to clean it."

Heyool dipped her head in the barely see through water, praying she doesn't optically discern something VERY dissatisfying. Like a corpse.

But...

That's when she noticed it, eyes were watching from a far.

Startled, she called out.

"H-HANUEL, you are still there...right?"

The lad was almost a sleep, woken out of the doze, he answered.

"Hm? Y-..Yeah, no probs here..." His voice slurred with slumber.

His sentence ended abruptly, must be really sleepy. No surprise, he must have been up last night. But relying on him right now?

Heyool's eyes wandered.

Guess he didn't get much sleep, must have been to worried.

But besides that, I KNOW someone is here.

She knew she heard something. She turned to look behind her. Then it hit her, literally, on the side of the head.

"OW~~! Fuck. What the..."

"H-Heyool, you trip or something?!"Heyool could hear the voice of her partner. Guess he was STILL worried about her. Even when fighting sleep

"Y-yes, don't worry...I'm fine, just stay put!"

She was all jumpy. Maybe cause she was almost stark naked. Heyool wanted to put on back the track suit jacket she was wearing before, since she technically didn't bathe yet.

She looked down at the prime suspect. It was a rock, a rather good sized one at that. God, she hoped she wasn't bleeding, it did hit her already unhealed head wound.

Fierce gaze narrowed down a person hiding behind a fallen down old hollow log of a tree . She can even see the person move from behind to inside of it, struggling to fit

She didn't want to alert Hanuel, so she grab the towel and marched towards the husk. She couldn't tell if the pain emanating from her head was the wound, the exasperation, or the stone that was just chucked at her.

When she reached the log, she had the wicked thought of kicking it down into the pond so whoever is in it can drown...but that would just be malevolent.

"Come out...now."

It was silent until she heard a voice.

"A-a-are you m-mad...I didn't mean to hit your head, HONEST~. Please don't be mad~!"

A girl's voice, eh? Heyool didn't react, she still had the same pissed look on her face, maybe cause she was about to reply to a whining log.

"Get out here...and we'll see if I'm still mad." Heyool said, lifting her leg and stepping on the log.

"I-I-I knew it~. You are mad! Oh~ boy, I said I didn't mean it~!" The log shock like a leaf.

Heyool took a deep breath.

"I won't get mad, ...you Peeping Jane."

"W-what was with that last part!? I said I didn't mean it~."

"Fine...I won't hit you..."

"I never even mentioned hitting! Oh screw that, I am not leaving."

"Keep your voice down and hurry out before I come in there and get you."

There was silence before she heard the girl sigh. She could hear the girl struggling to get out.

Once the person was out, they stood well above in height compared to Heyool. Such a site gave her a chill down the spine, at first she thought it was the bath, but last she check, she didn't exactly have one yet.

"Well shit...they make em that tall?"

The gentle giant was flustered, "H-hey, I'm very self-conscious about my...h-height. "

Heyool stared the giantess from head to toe. She had long ebony hair that looked stringy, it cover the front of her face quite marginally. Her ocular perceivers, albeit arduous to make out, looked everywhere but Heyool, as if she took one optically canvass Heyool, she'd be vaporized, dust, ka-put.

 ** _I can't believe there is another person here. Are there more? Where did she emanate from? If I ask her these, it'll scare her, I can't let her know I stay near here. Hazardous for both Hanuel and me._**

Heyool's thoughts weren't exactly remote.

"Yeah...not, many boys want em this tall."

"Hey, s-shut up."

A thousand things ran through Heyool's mind, but at least 999 of those thought would have scared the poor giant off. Tis an ingloriousness genuinely, but it couldn't be availed. The only thought, the only one question.

"What do you want?"

This made the lanky high-schooler jump a minute.

"J-just like that? No formal exordiums, no taking me to where you live so we can talk. Not even giving each other our na-names...?"

 ** _Huh, 'exordiums'...that's a college level word._**

Heyool was sufficiently certain sass-quatch already kenned her designation. Conspicuously she was playing ditz...or was genuinely this clueless...

"Listen, I wanna get back to having my bathe, can you hurry this up, that'd be fine."

"UUUwwaaahhh~ So rude."

"And keep it down."

"Anyways, my crew and I-"

"Your ' _crew_ '?"

"Y-yes?"

"* _snicker_ *N-nothing, continue."

"OKAY, so my crew and I-"

Heyool had this smartass smirk on her face.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Hm? Nothing, nope, nuh-uh. So as you were verbalizing..."

The tall girl paused for a minute before perpetuating.

"I told them about you, and they wanted me to recruit _Y-O-U_."

Heyool stood there. "Not interested."

She was shocked by that reply. Of course she had no conception Heyool was already well set.

"But we have f-food, a-a shelter and a POOL TABLE...and a -"

They heard a voice, "H-heyool, do you need anything?" it was Hanuel's, calling to make sure Heyool is still breathing I guess, she surely didn't drown in the pond.

Heyool's heart dropped, the gig was up. But looking at the tall giantess in front of her, she was just as nervous and scared as she was. Almost like she saw a ghost.

Heyool regained composer. "we-...we don't need any help. L-leave us alone. Please."

She just stood there, eyeing the inchoation location of the voice.

She muttered to herself"A...a...man...?". Heyool couldn't make out what she said.

Hanuel called again. "Yello? Heyool?"

Heyool was worried he'd try to look over the hill, if he dared. She turned towards the hill.  
"I-I'm fine, jeez! I'm a g-grown woman, you don't have to worry like that, it'll only make me worry." Her cheeks alluded red

"Heh. I...I'm sorry, just wanted to hear your voice again, I'd probably go insane without it... S-sorry, I'll shut up now." Damn fool wasn't even aware of what he just said.

The tall girl backed away from Heyool. She muttered to herself again."And...you...have feelings for each other...?"Her voice cracked at the end, almost like she walked in on a dead corpse or came to a startling realization of the killing joke. Heyool couldn't even make what she said out...that or purposely dense.

Heyool had to be direct now, no point it working around it. She turned straight towards the tall girl "So what are you he-"

"I-I made a mistake. I have to go."

Huh? Heyool was caught quite off guard."What? Wait-" What if she was gonna bring her 'crew' here? That would be bad.

"P-please forget I came here. Don't tell him...or anybody."

Okay so maybe that was a sign she wasn't gonna ambush them.

"T-take care of him like he'll take care of you."

What a strange thing to say. After uttering those words, the girl turned and bolted away into the forest.

Heyool wanted to chase after her, but damn that lanky bitch could move fast.

"W-wait!"

"Something wrong Heyool?!"

She came to an immediate stop turning towards the voice origin. "I...I'm almost finish...just...'wait'. Okay?"

By the time she turned around, the giddy giant was nowhere to be seen. Standing there, she couldn't avail but wonder if trouble awaited them in the future. She kenned she had to tell Hanuel...yet, she didn't want to, maybe, just...fuck it, no...yes-n-no.

.

.

.  
The future can only hold what the future holds

* * *

 **(TBC)**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author Note; Sorry for the LONG overdue update and the SHORT chapter, I was busy with other stuff, this was collect dust, buffed it up, here it is.**

 **Feedback Wakawelcome**


	7. Episode 4: A Strange Tingle

**Episode 4: A Strange Tingle**

* * *

It was a while after her bath, Hanuel and Heyool had a very silent walk back to their shelter. Hanuel wondered why was she currently so quiet…Is she gonna be like to this the whole way back?

But hey, it's Heyool, she was normally very amassed.

…

Though it was rather eerie. It remotely threw him off.

Hanuel decided it better to tread into what ever the problem is. "H-hey...is something wrong?"

Heyool didn't answer at first, she was staring so hard into nothingness, you'd swear she was endeavoring to solve some sorta equation.

Hanuel tried again, she didn't hear him the first time, only problem with that; being she was only standing 2 feet away from him. So it was considerably odd "Heyool, I-is something wr-"

"Huh!?" Her head suddenly spun towards him, "Heh? W-what is it?"

He just stared at her blankly.

"Is something wrong?"Heyool asked, strands of her hair covered her face, she seems to be rather shaken up about something.

 _Is something wrong?_

That's what he wanted to know.

"N-no, lets just keep going, I gotta recharge the battery before it gets any darker." Threading into it limpidly wasn't a sagacious decision.

Of course, he doesn't even know how nervous he's making Heyool, it would be obvious that she thinks he knows something. He dismissed her question like she dismissed his, only similarities was that it was apparent that there was something both didn't ken about the other, difference is one of these things they didn't know about existed, the other was a case of pristine paranoia.

But is it true that only a dunce confounds preparedness with paranoia? Or were those people just paranoid themselves?

* * *

They had reached back to their shelter. It was still a hopeless sight, the clouds above glowed a minuscule, it wasn't very heart warming, the type of sight you'd sigh at, not your usual good sigh, but one where you pray it all ends.

Hanuel was out in the back recharging one of the old car batteries they had, he'd been at it for an hour, peddling.

He wiped the surface of the battery with his hand, it was limpidly old but he didn't know what would happen if they lost this one. "C'mon old girl, we've been through hard times."

His mouth felt dry, but he rather have water to drink later than to have some just to keep his mouth moist.

"I wonder what Heyool's doing, I haven't seen her since we got back."

He though she might be resting somewhere. He knew her head wound hasn't healed yet, which is strange for them, since wounds like that would heal quite expeditious. Hanuel didn't want her to pass out from blood loss or anything like that.

"Crap, now I got myself worrying. Shit."

He wiped the sweat off his face, he sat there just cerebrating. Honestly, he missed the sounds he used to hear back when stuff was mundane. Birds chirping, car horns, all those types of things. He always thought them as annoying. Now he thinks he might loose his damn mind from all this silence.

Irony was a cruel and unblushing dog. He wished he could've honestly stayed ignorant to such events of horror ever transpiring.

He felt remotely sick in the stomach, must be from the utter repugnance of comparing then to now. Couldn't afford to throw up now, they technically didn't have anything to eat right now.

Damn, his head felt like it was doing loops, all the bodies, the suffering, all the eradication.

Shit, he felt like he was honestly going to throw up.

"Hanuel, can you come over here for a minute?!"

And just like that, he felt his body placid. He heard Heyool's voice from the shelter.

"Y-yeah." He took short breaths. "I'm coming."

He was about to leave when he realized that he nearly almost forgot the battery.

* * *

"Heyool, what is it?" He peeped his head through the entrance. Not seeing Heyool in sight, he stepped in, placing the battery down next to the entrance. "Is something the mat-"

"Hanuel~."

He spun around quickly, there Heyool was, she limpidly had been hiding behind him... somewhere.

"O-oh, w-what is it?" He felt scarcely uneasy, couldn't have been from Heyool, must have been what he was thinking about earlier.

She had a smile on her face. It didn't avail ease his eeriness. He then took notice of one of their bags in her arms. "I have something I want to show you, a sorta surprise."

He walked up to her, as she held out the bag. When he took it from her arms, it felt a little lighter than normal, certainly wasn't the supplies it was filed with earlier this day. "Whoa, what's in this?"

"Open it and ascertain."

Placing the bag down, he knelt to it's level. Heyool followed surely. She still had the smile on her face, eying him all the way through, it was sorta embarrassing, but he still proceeded.

He unzipped the bag slowly, virtually as if he was afraid something was gonna jump out on to his face.

He looked inside the bag. "H-huh?!" He pulled out what was inside.

"Ta~da~"Heyool clapped her hands together. "Headlights. We can use them to keep the plants warm through the winter."

The air in Hanuel's lungs left him, almost as if he got punch in the gut. "H-h-h-h-how did you find these!?"

"It was last night, when I stormed out. I was on the other side of the island, and I found this car." She chuckled remotely. "It's where I got this head wound, I slipped and fell...and hit my head on the car-"

"This amazing! Thank you!" He'd never thought anything good would come from an upset woman. "So this is what you were acting all privy about?"

"P-privy? Y-y-yeah, didn't want to ruin the surprise. Heh." Bad enough she lied to him, her tone wasn't very convincing either. But it was apparently convincing to the lad.

Heyool's cheeks alluded rosy red. "So...you think you can get them to work?"

"Y-yeah!" He yelped all giddily, voice cracking from exhilaration. "Can you show me where you got them from, where is the ca-"

"N-NO!" She yelled at him, her voice was cracking just as much as his was. "You can't!"

"Huh?" He held a perplexed look on his face from the sudden shift in mood. "Heh, why not?"

You can tell he alacritously wanted that answer, Though she wasn't precisely alacritous to give him an answer.

"I-I…uh...already checked the car, it was empty, no fuel, battery was gone, rust everywhere." Lying out her teeth again, has she no shame? If he were to find the car himself, he'd be furious, might not ever trust her again. Was it worth not running into that gang the tall girl talked about?

"If you say so Heyool, I trust your searching skills. "

 _He'd thank me later, I know he would, but right now, I have to keep him safe._

Yeah, that was it, she was saving him from trouble. That's what she thought at least.

It was acerbic denial about simply telling him the whole truth.

"Anyhow, this is great, I'm really glad you got these, Heyool." He placed the lights contiguous to him and reached for Heyools hands. Gripping them inside his. "This really helps us a great deal."

Her eyes avoid his, her cheeks red, her face screamed disappointment; at herself. "Y-yeah sure."

* * *

"Are you sure she's alone?"

"Y-yeah, for the fourteenth time. D-do you not trust me or what?"

.

.

.

"*sigh* Of course I do, I was just...I found it hard to believe."

"W-what exactly?"

"Nevermind that for now, so you say she's lackadaisical?"

"If that's a fancy word for 'not interested' then yes, she made that VERY clear."

"Okay you can leave now."

"B-b-but-"

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to him, GO."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're gonna check it out yourself?"

"Of course, no doubt that lanky bitch was leaving something amiss. I'll head out in the morning to meet with this person soon."

.

.

.

* * *

 **(TBC)**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author Note; Yep, we getting to the good stuff. Again! Sorry for the LONG overdue update and the SHORT chapter!**

 **Feedback Wakawelcome**


End file.
